I Hate Her
by Ordile
Summary: After Nagisa wins a prize trip to Europe, she leaves poor Shizuma and Tamao back at Miator. What happens when they can longer control their ravenous desire for their Nagisa? Love/Hate. Shizuma/Tamao Oneshot. R & R


**A/N: Okay, so this takes place in the midst of Nagisa developing her feelings for Shizuma, but still haven't been a proper couple yet. :D I just threw in a little something in there. I thought of this of what Shizuma and Tamao would do when they would argue and fight with each other over Nagisa. I'm really fond of love/hate relationship in anime/manga so yeah. :]  
**

**Please Enjoy! ^o^  
**

* * *

**I Hate Her**

It was autumn. The gray clouds remained dispersed in the solemn sky. Dark-orange leaves began to wither from their slender branches which elongated into a series of capillaries. Tamao sat herself on a leafless tree, legs akimbo and notebook laid in front of her. She stared blankly at her paper, and in return- a single red margin line and a familiar set of blue lines stared back at her. A sudden flutter of wind blew through the air, making a slash through the sea of withdrawn leaves on the ground. Tamao pulled her hair and paper back, which was already flying with the wind, and sighed.

_Two more weeks._

Two more weeks until her Nagisa-chan would come back here. Once she comes back, Tamao would definitely embrace her, and and then pull her luggage up to their dorm rooms, walking up the familiar stairs of the Strawberry Dorms, while Nagisa would regale her on her 1 month trip to Europe with the other lucky kids who also won the trip.

"Oh, Nagisa-chan..." Tamao said dreamily to herself. As she slowly chanted her name once again, she closed her eyes, making her mind drift off to the delightful red-head- remembering how her crimson eyes hover across her light even skin, glancing at her sweetly. Even her name sound so sweet. Maybe she'll taste sweet as well? Just thinking about her wriggles her body in slight ecstasy. She imagined of exploring her body with her tongue while Nagisa would give her pleasurable moans. "Oh, Nagisa-chan..." As she began to mindlessly drift off to her dreamland, her hand slowly reached down her skirt and-

"Ahem!"

The sudden scrape of the throat, apparently belonging to someone, jerked Tamao back to reality.

She shot her head to see who it is, and standing right in front of her is Shizuma Hanazono, the Etoile, representative of all three schools, most respected and loved by everyone, and the most gorgeous person anyone could lay their eyes on. And also, the person who sworn to take her beloved Nagisa away from her. Just the thought of it grimaced her expression.

"What do you want, Etoile-_sama_?" Tamao asked dryly, her expression remaining neutral.

Shizuma merely smirked- an action that Tamao finds extremely annoying and disgusting- especially when she does it to Nagisa, right in front of her eyes. "If I heard correctly, it seems that you're thinking about _my _Nagisa-chan," she simply replied.

Tamao lightly blushed, faltering her neutral facade, but just a little bit for her to keep her face straight. She regained her posture, trying hard to remain nonchalant, instead of being embarrassed. "_Your_, Nagisa-chan?" She repeated back with scorn. "She's not even yours!" Tamao coldly said as she stood up from her spot.

Tamao was now eye-level with her adversary. She gave a piercing intimidating stare, locking her eyes with the emerald orbs of her opponent.

"She will be..." She calmly replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No." Tamao wrinkled her eyebrow in pure contempt. "I swear to you...she will be mine! I'll make Nagisa-chan mine!"

"Oh?" Tamao could see a smile forming on her opened lips.

"She doesn't deserve you," the blue haired spat.

"Really?" Shizuma formed a wide sultry smirk. "But, do I deserve you?"

Tamao froze. A light blush formed on her face, giving Shizuma more satisfaction. She attempted to reply, but her throat became suddenly dry, forming no words she could possibly throw in.

Shizuma leaned closer to her face, grabbed her cheeks, and performed a deep-open mouth kiss.

Tamao could no longer speak. All she could do was simply stand there, overcome with bewilderment as the warm tongue of Shizuma play in her mouth, caressing and rubbing her own tongue. Her body stiffen, and her legs began to shake slightly.

Tamao wanted to slap her. Kill her or throw her on a river. But she couldn't. Her hands were petrified with shock. '_Such a betrayal to Nagisa.._.' she simply thought, while Shizuma's tongue began to tickle her mouth. '_Nagisa..._' Her eyes closed, her mind drifting to her best-friend. '_What if this is Nagisa?_' Without her mind thinking of it, even without warning, she licked back the intruder's tongue, suddenly forgetting that it was the woman she mostly despise in the world. '_Nagisa..._' If her best friend could work her tongue like this she'd certainly make love to her all night long- feeling her soft skin onto hers and her tongue smashing onto each others, while they rub each other's breast. '_Oh, Nagisa..._' She would say. Tamao moaned and groped the huge breast of the person on the other side, clearly unaware that she was enjoying her desires with Shizuma, instead of Nagisa.

The kiss broke out, which created a string of saliva between Shizuma and Tamao.

"My, Suzumi-san, have you given up on my Nagisa-chan?" She said playfully, smirking and pointing at Tamao's hand on her gigantic breast.

The blue-haired's face flushed into a deep crimson colour and instantly pulled her hand away from Shizuma's chest.

"I- uh-geh-er...YOU CHEATING WHORE!" Was all Tamao managed to say.

"Me? Cheating?" Shizuma smiled while in faux shock. "Last time I checked, I'm in no way in a romantic relationship with her."

"But, but..." Tamao is flabbergasted as she continued to stammer. "YOU SAID YOU LOVE NAGISA! WHY ARE YOU-"

But before she could finish her sentence Shizuma slammed her lips onto hers, seizing her wrist and shoulders with great force.

"STOP IT!" Tamao yelled angrily while pushing her away, overwhelmed with confusion and deep resentment. "Why are the hell are you doing this?" She growled through gritted teeth.

Shizuma expression remained calm and impassive, although deep in her eyes, shows a hint of worry as she gazed into Tamao's scornful face. "Sorry, it's just that...when I see you angry like that, it sorta reminds me of Nagisa. She hasn't...returned yet." Shizuma averted Tamao's glare in shame, and stared on the ground instead. But, in the corner of her eye, she could see Tamao's frown twitch into a satisfactory smile- much to Shizuma's confusion.

"When Nagisa finds out about this, guess what shoulder's she's gonna cry on? That's right- ME! When I tell her all about this, she's gonna come back running to me with a broken heart. Look what you've done now!" Shizuma looked up and saw Tamao laughing and smiling triumphantly. "Hahaha, I win. I WIN!"

Shizuma, however, remained nonchalant. "If you tell Nagisa about this, who do you think she'll believe? The person she loves, or her dear best friend?" Tamao's victorious smile faltered into a thwarted frown. "Please don't let Nagisa-chan find out about this. You'll burden her enough. You'll really put her into a tight spot."

"..." Once again, Shizuma beat her. Why? Why is she always so good in everything? She stole Nagisa's heart, and now her chance to actually beat her in terms of love. Why?

"Well, I have Etoile duties to do. Goodbye then." Shizuma waved rather calmly and left Tamao in sorrow and comtempt.

_I hate her. _

* * *

**A/N: And that wraps it up. ^o^ This is my first time doing a oneshot, so please review. Constructive criticisms are welcome. I'm really serious in improving my writing. style. -o- **


End file.
